A Youthful Spectator
by vegemite
Summary: Leia, five years old, observes an important scene between her mother and ObiWan. Sequel to Wedding Blessings. Obidala.


**Title:** A Youthful Spectator

**Author: **vegemite

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Sequel to Wedding Blessings. Leia, five years old, observes an important scene between her mother and Obi-Wan. Sequel to Wedding Blessings. Obidala.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah. NO.

**A/N: **Another weird POV! Ha ha, you get to see me try to write as a five-year-old! It's not much of a stretch, is it? Takes place the night of "Wedding Blessings." Once again, millpzonesyou beta-ed, and what a wonderful job she does. Thanks also to the people who reviewed on my other Obidalas!

**A Youthful Spectator**

Leia couldn't sleep that night. She was good at faking it, and when Jyrri, her aunt's serving lady, came in to check on her, the woman never suspected that Leia was awake.

Something important was going, that the little girl knew. Obi had been really weird that morning. The teacher had said that he ran away from her. You _couldn't_ run away from Ms. Kirring. Something must be wrong with him.

And then her mommy had left of all of a sudden to eat fancy dinner with Obi. Leia didn't like nerf, but she didn't like being left out even more, and she hadn't been invited to dinner. Why wouldn't they want her to be there? Was that what it was going to be like when they got married?

Leia felt her eyes widen. Maybe Obi was going to ask Mommy to marry him! She knew you were supposed to do it alone, at dinner. That's what had happened on the show she had watched one day when she had been bored. But then the boy and girl had found out that they were really cousins. Leia had decided that was gross and turned it off. And there had been too much kissing.

They were home! She quickly ducked her head into the pillow. A minute later, she heard her mommy pushing the door open slowly. Soft footsteps came up to her bed and she felt her mother's lips against her cheek. Then she padded out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was sure she was gone, Leia jumped out of bed and cracked her door. She knew it was wrong to spy, but her mommy would never find out.

Yuck! They were kissing!

"Obi-Wan…" Her mother kissed Obi's neck. This was sick. Leia was just about to go back to bed, thoroughly disgusted with her role models, when Obi finally spoke.

"Padmé, let's go onto the balcony."

"OK." Padmé smiled and led him out. Leia chewed her lip, trying to decide what to do. Should she go back to bed? If she went out of her room, she might get caught. She decided to risk it. She was interested, despite the fact that they wouldn't stop kissing.

They had by the time she got to the balcony door. Obi-Wan was holding her mother's hand and brushing hair back from her face. Leia thought she looked very pretty.

"I love you, Padmé."

"I love you too."

Obi looked a little bit scared. Leia had never really seen him scared before. She didn't know that he could be scared. Obi was always brave and ready to do anything. He had run away from Ms. Kirring! He had to be brave!

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Her mommy smiled, and Obi looked at her like he was pleading for her to be nice to him. She straightened her face. "Yes."

Obi took a breath and kneeled. Now Leia remembered, this was what the man had done on the show! He _was_ asking Mommy to marry him! She crossed her fingers, hoping Mommy would say yes. She wouldn't mind having Obi be her step-daddy, and if it meant that he was around even more, she wanted them to get married!

"Padmé, I know it's been hard for both of us, with…Anakin, and the babies, and everything that happened because of that." What babies? What was he talking about? "But somehow, we managed to make it through. I think one of the reasons I fought so hard was for you and Leia."

"The only reason I held on after Mustafar was because you gave me hope." Mommy smiled, and started to kneel beside him, but he pushed her up. She looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Just…let me do this. I know the first time you did this, things didn't turn out so well. But everything's changed, and there aren't any rules stopping us." Mommy's eyes were getting large and her mouth was parting slowly. "I think it's time for us to go forward. I've been courting you for almost a year now, and we've reached the point where we have nowhere else to go but…well, here we are. Padmé, will you marry me?"

Leia's mother let out a small squeak. Her mouth was a big 'O' by now.

"Padmé?"

"Obi-Wan…I…" Leia squeezed her fingers together harder. Why wouldn't her mother just say yes?

"Of course! Yes!" Obi-Wan jumped up and they kissed again, but Leia didn't even notice. She was too excited to be grossed out! Her mommy was getting married! Her mommy was getting married to Obi!

Obi's head snapped in her direction. Oh no. He could see her! She must have said something! And she had nowhere to run! Mommy turned her head and saw her, too, but she wasn't angry. She came over and grabbed Leia's hand and brought her next to Obi.

"Leia, we're getting married!"

"I know, Mommy." She didn't mean to, but it sounded like she was a know-it-all.

"You heard everything?" Padmé blushed.

"Um, I just heard Obi ask you to marry him." She didn't want to tell them she had been spying on them.

"Oh."

"And he told me this morning that he was going to ask you."

Padmé turned to Obi-Wan, who was smiling softly. "I asked her for her blessing." Mommy kissed him again.

"Mommy, Obi, _please_ don't do that so much!" They both laughed and sent her back to bed. She went, grumbling.

So. She was going to have a new step-daddy. Obi and Mommy were going to get married.

She couldn't wait!


End file.
